


I Can't Pay The Bills So He Made Me Fuck Him

by Immense



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Deepthroating, Electricity, Fucked Up, Future Tense, Gay Sex, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Large Cock, M/M, Manga Editor Akaashi Keiji, Marriage Proposal, Money, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Rough Sex, Smut, cum swap, so much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Immense
Summary: There comes a time where Bokuto wasn't able to save some cash or know how to pay for his bills so he is making Akaashi do the job but Akaashi needs to be paid in accordance to his will which considers Bokuto naked and fucking Akaashi like his princess.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 43





	I Can't Pay The Bills So He Made Me Fuck Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxAkiiChanxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxAkiiChanxxx/gifts).



"How-- How am I gonna pay this after I spent all those cash I got to the Onigiri boy." 

Bokuto indeed gas huge problems when it comes to his electricity bills and most of it is because of him going out with his teammates in Musubi and too cocky to pay-- 

Or maybe he lost a bet to Atsumu Miya that made him pay for the expenses of their celebration after a successful match victory last Tuesday. 

"Darn I shouldn't have risked that bet to TsumTsum. I should've known that a kilogram of meat is the same as a kilogram of feathers. Ergh!" He keeps accessing his bank accounts on his phone to check if there could be any remaining balance. 

Sadly, he all spent it up to other occasions such as their swimming party and the wrong sized shoes and clothes he bought for Akaashi. Ooh, don't forget the time where he borrowed cash from Konoha. He would totally get stalked again if he didn't pay him by deadline. 

"What am I gonna--? Wait a minute." Bokuto then got an idea but he has low hopes on this. 

There were times in the past where Bokuto actually approaches Akaashi every class breaks just to ask for money or food and seldom times does Akaashi help this beefy owl since he himself wants to save money himself as well despite being a teenager. Well this was all way back in the past. 

"AGKAAAAGHSHIIII!" Keiji didn't expect a loud roar whirring to his ear the moment he answered the call. 

"Bokuto what is it this time?" The manga editor sighs as he realizes that it is indeed his former captain/teammate. He can hear the big owl totally freaking out and wasn't able to think fast. . . as if he does though. 

"I need you right now, please!" Bokuto exclaims and pleads it like a little lost child. 

Akaashi really had enough of the trick but then he let's it slip (as always) and leaves the shop he is in to rescue his poor captain. 

"Okay okay I'm coming where are you at?" Akaashi asked. 

It is actually sunset when Bokuto called his former setter and Akaashi is totally disturbed as he is again dragged by Bokuto into another trouble which he never knew is just about-- 

". . .electricity--? Bokuto-san haven't I already taught you the things to do when you are--" 

"It's not that! I mean yeah I don't know how to pay but my problem now is I have nothing to pay!" Bokuto says out loud. 

Akaashi shows a total face of "unbelievable" disappointed mood. 

"What would you do with your money in just a whole month oh my goodness! Don't tell me you paid it all to those clothes and shoes which doesn't match my size!" Akaashi is like a mother scolding his child.

"Y-Yeah." Bokuto is like a sad bird unable to look at Akaashi and gloomy as he admits the truth. 

Akaashi sighs and thinks of the situation. He is thinking what to do. 

"I will do anything I promise! Just let me borrow some money or maybe earn it instead since I still have to pay my other borrowings from Komi too." Bokuto begged. 

"Seriously? You have been. . . Ugh!" Akaashi felt totally disappointed but not really that disappointed. 

"I will do anything!" 

"Anything?" Akaashi is assuring

"Yes, anything! Please!" Bokuto pleaded again. 

Akaashi isn't the type of person who would actually do something like this but then he has his own cravings too and an inch of fantasy in his brain. 

"Okay go to my place right now and wait for me there. We will do something there." Akaashi walks away. 

"We? And why!" Bokuto is curious.

"Just go there right now! If I don't see you there when I get there, consider my help a total denial to you." Akaashi says looking at Bokuto with fierce eyes. 

"Y-Yes Akaashi. I will." weakly said by the weakened voiced owl and starts walking to Akaashi's place. 

Its almost a full hour that Bokuto is waiting for Akaashi in his living room and it's a miracle how Bokuto remembers where Akaashi keeps his door key under the mat. 

"I think Akaashi already bought what he needed. And he will make me clean his whole house tonight for sure." 

This always happens when Bokuto usually asks money from Akaashi without returns. It's like Akaashi asking Bokuto to clean without telling him that he is doing a job to get paid. 

Not so long, Akaashi opens and arrives to his abode and puts down the plastic bag he has and Bokuto sighs. The door automatically closes and locks itself.

"Okay which rooms are we gonna clean this time?" Bokuto went straight to the point of asking since he wants to get it over with. He takes off his t-shirt since he knows he will get all sweaty cleaning in the evening. 

"Just one room." Akaashi answers. 

"Where?" confused of which room, Bokuto asks again. 

"Right in front of you." Akaashi answers again and taking off his jacket and scarf. He walks to Bokuto and pushes him down, pounced onto him to the couch and kisses his lips. 

Akaashi looks so excited as he enters his tongue to the confused Bokuto's mouth and feeling him. 

"Wait!" Bokuto pulls away. "What are we-- kissing isn't cleaning. And you said in front so it means it's your kitchen. But it's so tidy!" Bokuto like an innocent kid is so funny. 

"Oh Bokuto-san. You really haven't got used to me like this even when we are already doing this during high school." Akaashi reminds him. "Don't you miss touching me and leaving me marks? I always thought you loved breeding me like your puppy and romance me at night like your spouse." Akaashi says it in a tempting tone. He really wants to get fucked by his hunky ex-captain. 

Bokuto felt nervous but knowing that the task to do is actually fucking his former setter for the twentieth time just made him felt relief. . . and horny. He never knew he would want to do it again. 

"Yes! Oh yes! I missed this!" Akaashi moaned out and starts on fiddling Bokuto's nipples to get his member aroused. He used his digits to also give the lustful sensation of sweeping his skin and turn him on even more. 

"Akaashi! S-Slow down!" Bokuto says. 

"No! You promised to do as I said. Now I want you to let me feel every part of you. Your six pack, your pointed nipples, your manly breasts, the manly smell of your body and to get that big cock that you own. I want you to fuck him hard Bokuto-san. Just like how you keep pushing that weapon in my ass the first night you took my virginity." Akaashi is passionate to be railed and fucked by Bokuto. 

"Sh-Shit!" Bokuto didn't expect Akaashi to want it so bad, so wild and so horny. He can even feel his penis tenting his pants. He starts to ravage his mouth on Akaashi's neck and starts to sip on his flesh and leave some marks. 

"Ahghn! Ah yes! Eat me Bokuto-san!" Akaashi lewdly says.

Bokuto never knew he needed this too as much as Akaashi does. He takes control and carries Akaashi to his bedroom and throws him on the bed. He continues later on after unbuckling his pants and shows the indented figure on the underwear real thick, long, hard and twitching. 

"Fuck!" Akaashi never felt so happy seeing his big friend behind the fabrics for a long time. 

"Let's do this!" Bokuto raises an eyebrow and goes to the bed and kneels, rubbing his bulge on Akaashi's face and making Akaashi take off the underwear himself and sucks on that big fat juicy cock he missed to get pierced by. 

"Ak-Keiji! Slow down! You suck too good!" Bokuto begged nicely and with Akaashi's given name but Akaashi missed sucking Bokuto cock so bad that he kept focusing on keeping that big cock wet with his mouth with a deepthroat.

"So good!" Bokuto can't help but groan and enjoy how sloppy Akaashi's mouth is. 

Akaashi is totally doing what he wants but Bokuto doesn't wanna leave himself hanging. He looks at Akaashi's bottom and realizes that he is still on his pants so he undoes Keiji's pants and underwear himself and to know that Keiji is leaking precum so much. 

"Wow! Look at how dirty you are Akaashi. You're so hard and wet below. 

Akaashi opens his eyes and looks at Bokuto with lasciviousness. He grabs on the cock and sucks it like ice cream. He even smirks and loops his tongue around Bokuto's tip before deepthroating it again. 

"Oh? Is that a challenge, Keiji?" Bokuto seems pretty challenged.

"How about winning against me?" Keiji taunts Bokuto. 

"Ohoho! Okay then!" Bokuto grabs on Akaashi and gets over to his ass and spikes it hard like a ball. 

"AHHHHHH!" Keiji moaned. 

Bokuto did another hard spike on the other bun and made Akaashi mewl since it is rather painful than the first. 

"This ass deserves a punishment I see?" Bokuto learnt the words himself from Akaashi and Kuroo during high school days. 

He starts on eating Keiji's ass and the moment Keiji felt the sloppy muscle invading his spaces, he can't help but to squeal "Koutarou!" 

Of course, he doesn't wanna lose to Koutarou so he kept on sucking that dick deep and without breathing intervals mostly while Bokuto got all of the oxygen he needs inside Akaashi's man pussy. 

No voicescan be heard and only moans surrounds the while room. They totally share the heat and power they express as they share their hunger and affection to one another until. . .

"You're so good at sucking me but I get to dig my tongue deeper inside you this time. I hope you enjoy that introductory fuck I did with my tongue inside you." Akaashi is on Bokuto's legs and is about to feel the thunder. 

"I totally craved for this to happen Koutarou!" Keiji says and uses his fingers to open himself up. "Your cock isn't like before. It grew bigger again. And meatier!" 

Akaashi tries pushing the cock inside of himself but Bokuto is too big. Akaashi is about to get his lube outside (which he just newly bought in the market making Bokuto to to his home first) but Bokuto insist and uses his raw strength to get Akaashi fucked raw. He even tries expanding Keiji's hole more so that hisbcock could fit in but Keiji seems to get tighter the more he grows. 

"W-Wait! Let me get my lub--" 

"Oh shut up Keiji! Who needs lube. . ." Bokuto using some leftover drool around to open up the hole with his two fingers "when we can do it raw with my spit." Bokuto insists. 

Squelch! 

Akaashi felt tremendous pain as he felt that thick meat purify his insides again tonight. 

"K-Koutarou!" Keiji kept moaning out Bokuto's name as he wants to get it out but Bokuto insists and like a boss, he starts to fuck Akaashi so hard without warning his hole up with some light thrusts. 

Like what Bokuto understood, Akaashi likes it rough so he will do it so rough. 

"Agh! AHHHH! Koutarouuuu!" Out of words to think to say, Akaashi tightness is totally deprived by that big cock penetrating him and breaks him. 

It was so cool as Akaashi felt like he is twenty times a virgin and devirginized over twenty times too by the same hunk of beef. 

Bokuto is doing well but since Akaashi is sitting on him, he makes Akaashi go on with his legs and move up and down to fuck himself with his favorite playmate. 

"K-Koutarou!" Akaashi kept moaning out the same name as he loves the pain and pleasure he is feeling over and over as he moves his hips. "Such a big cock! Such a great cock! I want more of Koutarou! I want Koutarou-kun to fuck me so hard!" Akaashi pleaded. 

Bokuto loves how pleasing Akaashi's voice is to the ears and it just keeps him turned on. It made him want to dominate the other male so bad and drags him down the sheets and locks him with both hands on the sides. 

Akaashi is breathing relentless as he gets the short rest he needed before he can feel more but he rather gets fucked immediately so he mumbled clearly to Bokuto. 

"Fuck me! Do me like your virgin!" Then Akaashi aggressively pulls Bokuto lower to kiss him. 

Bokuto on the other hand doesn't want to take a break and surely gets to move on his hips more and destroy Akaashi's ass now. 

Bokuto's adrenaline is driving him crazy. He won't stop pushing it in deep and fast. He is like a machine without hesitation and keeps on making Akaashi wail out loud. 

Akaashi himself cannot silence himself since he loves both pain and pleasure crawling through his nerves and it makes him unable to think clearly. He cannot feel his legs anymore and his body feels numb even when Bokuto is keeping on making marks around his flesh. All he can feel is the huge weapon striking his insides as he kept uttering a cry. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Bokuto feels himself about to reach his peak and thrusts harder. 

"Koutarouuuuuu! AHHHHHH! Tooooo haaaard!" Both cock and spirit Bokuto hasn't soften yet. 

"Akaashi!" He quickly pulls out and gets to Akaashi's mouth to make him suck and his eyes opens as he gets the flavor of Bokuto's hot, creamy milk filling his mouth which made him swallow some and pulls out, making his face get bathed and himself cough. 

"Fuck! Fuck I'm coming so much!" Bokuto won't stop unloading! 

Akaashi never had this much cum bathing him around. It even get to cum his chest down because Bokuto's cock won't stop cumming. 

"S-Stop! Too much milk!" Akaashi said but Bokuto has no control of his release and uses Akaashi's mouth again and feeds him. He takes control of the head and makes Akaashi suck that very big cock with loads of cum filling the leftover spaces. 

Akaashi did not expect Bokuto is keeping a lot inside him and never saw the unstoppable shots of cum coming to him. He wasn't prepared to swallow cum as well but Bokuto insists and makes him swallow the musky scented drink. Bokuto kept fucking Akaashi's mouth until he hasn't felt anymore cum coming out. 

"That feels so good!" Bokuto groaned out as he drowns Akaashi with his cum. 

"How could you have so much! That's a lot of c-cum. . ." Akaashi is too tired to get up. 

Bokuto quickly gets worried and gets Akaashi up holding his back and up. 

"S-Sorry! I didn't expect that I got too much cum inside me and untouched ahehe!" Bokuto clumsily says and wipes off some from Akaashi's face but Akaashi quickly pulls the big cocked man closer and connecting their lips, swapping the cum in his mouth to the other and share the taste. 

"Bleh! Akaashi that doesn't taste good!" The big owl complained. 

"Still not used to my tricks Bokuto-san?" Akaashi cheerfully asked as he got the ending he liked for the night. 

Bokuto observes Akaashi laughing and it made him smile and almost forgot the purpose he is there. 

"I don't get how having sex with you will pay my bills. I mean, I know when we were in high school that I wanna use it to buy food but this one is different." Bokuto is totally not open minded in this part. 

Akaashi looked down since first, they aren't even a couple nor are they in a relationship since Bokuto is too stupid to know what love is. But one thing for sure is his Bokuto won't stop bugging him and made him fall for him bad. 

"Well. . . I don't know." Akaashi answered. 

"Oh well your mind must be misty still so I guess I will prepare the bathroom to help you clean up and so you can think clearly--" 

"BOKUTO-SAN!" Akaashi immediately called the owl who is about to walk out of the room. 

"Yeah? I was about to--" 

"Can you be my boyfriend and marry me?" Akaashi willingly asks without hesitation. 

And now Bokuto is confused since all he thought of is his electricity bills which now goes to marriage bills in an instant. 

"I think we can but how about my electricity and other unpaid expenses?" 


End file.
